


Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've)

by like_water_through_a_sieve



Category: My Beautiful Laundrette (1985)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water_through_a_sieve/pseuds/like_water_through_a_sieve
Summary: In 1978 the Buzzcocks released the song Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've). This song meant so much to teenagers at the time including two boys called Omar and Johnny.Johnny and Omar go to a Buzzcocks concert.
Relationships: Omar Ali/Johnny Burfoot
Kudos: 15





	Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or anything to do with them.  
> I don't own the song Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've) by the Buzzcocks i just really like the song.

Omar had his gay crisis in the spring of 1978. It was mid may and 15 year old Omar was sitting on his bed doing his science homework. It wasn’t long until exams and he was stressing quite a bit. He bit his lip, none of it made sense! It was then that his door swung open and his best friend Johnny came bouncing in and almost sat on Omar’s homework.

“Hey watch where you’re putting your arse, mate!”

“Shut up will yuh! I’ve got somethin’ to show you” Johnny put his hand in his pocket and took out a plastic box.

“You got some new cassettes?”

“You bet I did! Listen to this Omo my son!” Johnny put the cassette in the cassette player. The sweet riffs of Buzzcocks sung loudly from the cheap speakers.

“You spurn my natural emotions” The man on the tape sang “You make me feel like dirt and I’m hurt”

The boys nodded their heads to the beat until the chorus came in. Johnny began singing along “Ever fallen in love with someone! Ever fallen in love! In love with someone ever fallen in love! In love with someone you shouldn’t’ve fallen in love with!” 

The next verse played and both boys were up and dancing. Then when the chorus came again Omar joined in the shouting, messing up the words a bit but keeping up with Johnny pretty well. By the time the song had finished the boys had fallen over and were in fits laughing.

Omar couldn’t help but feel a connection with the song though he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. But Johnny was right that he would love it. 

Soon Omar's father came home and to avoid another lecture Johnny decided that climbing out Omar's window was the best option. 

“See you in school ‘en Omo?”

“See you then”

Johnny put a chewing gum in his mouth, offered one to Omar and smiled at him, almost coyly, and climbed out the window.

****

The next morning Omar was walking to school when he heard heavy running steps behind him. He turned just in time to see Johnny almost punch on him. “Alright Omo?”

“Bit early Johnny but I’m doing alright”

“Got some big news!”

“I saw you less than 12 hours ago” Omar laughed trying to fix his hair after Johnny messed it up.

“Things happen fast when you’re as cool as me, Omo” Johnny smirked.

“Of course they do”

“I was down by Terry’s, right. They’ve got these big posters up everywhere and one of them was for the Buzzcocks - that band we was listening to last night. So obviously I knew we wouldn’t have the money to get tickets but then from nowhere, right, this skinhead comes up to me. 

“He offers me a smoke, yeah, and sees me looking at this poster” Johnny paused to chew his gum. “and he brings out tickets for the gig. And I says to him 'how much?' and he says they’re free. So I take ‘em.” Johnny reaches into his pocket and brings out the tickets to prove it. “But then I says to him ‘what’s the catch’ but he says no catch, just remember you owe me a favour”

Omar looked in awe at the tickets. He had wasn’t the biggests fan of the band but he felt a connection to them somehow.

“You better be takin’ me now Johnny”

“Course I am” Johnny jumped up onto Omars shoulders “Lets go!”

****

“Where do you think you’re going?” A stern voice asked the moment Omar put his hand on the door nob.

“Just to Johnny’s, Papa”

“Then why is your hair made up like you’re a fascist ken doll”

Omar didn’t know how to respond.

“You’re going to see a girl aren't you!” Papa raised an eyebrow

“No!” Omar shouted, going red in the face.

“Go on boy, never keep a lady waiting”

****

Omar met Johnny a few streets from the theatre. Jonny stood under a lampost around the corner from the laundrette his uncle recently bought. 

“Omo!” Johnny shouted when he saw his friend.

“Johnny!”

“Aright?” Johnny gave his friend a hug.

“Yeah ‘course” Omar said breathlessly; Johnny smelt like hair gel and paint, tobacco and chips and somehow it made his heart beat faster. 

Omar coughed “Shall we go then?”

****

The atmosphere was incredible. People were drinking, dancing and kissing, mostly at the same time. People were singing along to songs they didn’t know, pogoing with strangers and spilling their drinks without a care in the world.

It wasn’t like anything he’d been a part of before. They were one big body of booz and energy. Omar looked at Johnny who was shouting at the top of his lungs. He imagined him in school tomorrow not letting a sore throat stop him from telling everyone about their night out. 

Then came the song. 

The familiar power chords on fierce electric guitar and everyone was woken up. Omar realised that they hadn’t been partying before, only waiting. Now everyone was dancing. Pete Shelley’s voice was drowned by the teenagers shouting. The band hardly needed to be there, it wasn’t their song anymore. The song belonged to every one of the kids in that hall. Everyone who had fallen in love with someone they shouldn’t’ve. Omar realised the song belonged to him too. 

Suddenly Omar was too aware of the young man beside him. Johnny was dancing and singing like it was the last thing he’d ever do. Omar felt Johnny’s body heat. Smelt his hair gel, the smell of chips and tobacco that always stuck on him. 

Then the guitar solo of the song began and Omar thought he was free but soon enough the lyrics began again: 

“Ever fallen, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love”

Every person there was telling him to do it. Omar realised that at some point he and Johnny had turned to face each other. Johnny was singing the words animatedly and both boys were standing very close. Johnny’s eyes lingered on Omar’s lips. Then they were kissing.

Johnny mostly tasted like larger but there was the faint taste on peppermint too. The song slowed down for the final verse.

“Fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
You shouldn’t have fallen in love with?”

Later Omar would think about how bad it could have gone. If someone who was a bit more bigoted or a bit more violent had seen them. Would they have continued their relationship? Or would they be more careful in future? Would they be alive at all?

But luckily at that Buzzcocks concert, in London in the spring of 1978, no one noticed two boys kissing to a song that was, for that night, theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please leave Kudos if you like!


End file.
